Incomplete Words
by Klouni
Summary: Cloud and Tifa meet for the first time in three months. Will Cloud be rejected from Tifa?
1. Chapter 1

CloTi FanFiction

By: Klouni

This is my first FanFic so if you have any judgements please tell me whether it's harsh or not. Well my FanFic is about Cloud and Tifa sorry to all the Cloud and Aeris fans but I really like Cloud and Tifa together.

It had been 3 months since meteor, Cloud hadn't seen anybody from AVALANCHE since then. Cid had just proposed to Shera about two months ago and it was going to be the first time Cloud would see everybody again. With the wedding tomorrow Cloud has been lost in thought thinking what was going to happen. The wedding was going to be I held Costa del Sol on the white sandy beaches. Thinking of Tifa almost lost in thought of seeing her again. Cloud had kept his feelings bottled up for so long and couldn't take it anymore, he had wanted Tifa for so long, not showing his true feelings killed him by each passing day. He felt so aggravated for not telling Tifa, he felt as if he had backstabbed her all the years that had passed. But somehow he knew Tifa loved him still, she had always loved him no matter what decision he had made. Cloud felt like he could never control himself while he was around Aerith, there was some strange pull that kept him closer to Aerith. Cloud had always felt like a different person around Aerith as if his whole personality had changed when he was with her. Maybe it had been the Zack he had pretended to be, he still had been questioning himself about that but sadly couldn't find the correct answer. Cloud had thought to himself how Tifa would look when he was going to see her at the wedding, her slender waist, her beautiful ruby red eyes that burned with fire. Cloud couldn't help himself he wanted to leave at that moment to be with her, embracing her, caressing her soft tender skin. Suddenly he snapped out of his short fantasy, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes, trying to fall back asleep until he finally dozed off.

It was not too early in the morning that Cloud started his deliveries, making it swift with his motorcycle he had almost all his deliveries done. He felt like he was in a hurry for something but there was nothing he had to do. After he made all his deliveries he thought he'd make a quick stop at Nibelheim. Everything seemed well there weren't that many people there at the time but it looked peaceful in a way. Cloud stared at the well for a minute remembering his promise to Tifa, remembering the day Sephiroth had brought his sword down deeply in Tifa. Cloud looked away not wanting to remember what had happened, it was too difficult to take for him. He left Nibelheim trying to get the promise out of his head but kept on remembering the wound Sephiroth left on Tifa. Suddenly Cloud's PHS rang he answered,"hello?" It was Cid, "hey Cloud how the hell you been?" Cloud was almost to Costa del Sol, "I am good and you?" Cid replied in a happy tone, " you coming to the wedding tomorrow?" It took Cloud a few moments to reply,"yeah... did I have to rsvp or something?" Cid laughed," no, I was just checking since everybody else is going, damn it's so hard to get a hold of you I've called so many damn times and your PHS is always off!" Cloud chuckled," yeah I know I don't keep it on that often, if you were so worried you could of left a message," he said sarcastically. "Why the hell would I would be worried about you I have other things to worry about," Cid said trying to act cool." So are you going?" Cloud smiled," Man of course I am, it's your wedding!" Cid let out a large sigh,"alright, well I have to go there's so much left to do before I head out to Costa del Sol." "Alright I'll see you tonight." Cloud hung up right when he got to his villa. He had to get ready for tonight and he felt like he hadn't slept in forever. However the shower he took woke him up and he was ready, Cloud finished and looked at his watch,"damn it's 4 already." It was almost time, in an hour everybody would arrive.

Time passed as Cloud got more and more hesitant by the minute. He kept on glancing at the clock wondering if they might get there late."Damn it its still 4:30," Cloud said getting a bit aggravated. He decided to go outside and wait for the Highwind to get there.

"Hurry up Shera! Everybody is waiting!" Cid said almost mad. Everybody had been there except Cloud, Barret, and Yuffie. Shera was getting the last things they had needed so they could depart.Tifa and Vincent were socializing with Cid about how to fly the Highwind, a few minutes later Shera came in and signaled that she was ready. Cid showed Vincent and Tifa the use of the buttons and little signals while they departed. Cid started talking to one of the guys on the Highwind as he was walking outside while Tifa and Vincent were talking at a small table. Shera called Tifa and Tifa excused herself from the table and headed to the room Shera had been in. Tifa slowly walked in the room,"yeah Shera?" "I have to talk to you," Shera said in a serious voice."Okay about what?" Shera took a while to respond,"about you and Cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

CloTi FanFiction

By: Klouni

Chapter 2 Incomplete Words

The second chapter of Incomplete Words, I would like to thank the people that have read the first chapter you guys are an inspiration to me, all you guys make me want to write. Sorry so short I know a lot of readers wanted it to be longer but next chapter sorry!

Tifa paused her movement and thought about walking away, but Shera had her hand on Tifa's shoulder almost pulling her closer. "Why about him?" Shera sighed, she knew why Tifa was always sad why couldn't Tifa just admit it? "Tifa it's obvious that you still love Cloud why don't you just tell him?" Tifa looked away from Shera's stare, she couldn't take it.

"I...I can't," Tifa had finally said. Shera felt disappointed, why had Tifa kept her love to Cloud to herself? "Tifa why can't you?" Tifa still had her head down in shame, "because... he still loves Aerith..." Shera walked to the door frame looked at Tifa and left. Tifa felt like crying, she knew the pain Cloud had caused her but she still loved him. Tifa had asked herself many times why did she still love him for what he did to her, she always thought that Cloud would forget about Aerith. That was why she kept on waiting...waiting fort he right time to confront him. Suddenly the Highwind stopped, they had landed in Costa del Sol.

Cid started walking out as Cloud saw him from a distance and started walking towards the Highwind. Cid shook Cloud's hand, "hey man where the hell have you been?"

"I've been here in Costa del Sol, I thought since we never used the villa that I would stay here." Cloud was happy to see Cid, he hadn't seen anybody in the last 3 months. "Oh damn I forgot about that little house!" Right when Cloud was going to reply he saw her...

Cloud was speechless, Tifa didn't even see him, she was carrying a table with Shera. Cid watched Cloud's stone stare and noticed he had been staring at Tifa. Cid waved his hand in front of Cloud's face, "what?" Cloud replied in an aggravated voice , Cloud snapped out of his stare as Cid started laughing. "Damn you need a break or something!" Cid laughed at him again.

"Oh sorry Cid I just haven't gotten that much sleepso I'm kind of tired," Cloud said awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll believe that one!" Cid walked over to Shera laughing to himself. Cloud didn't know what to do, should he go over to the Highwind and help get out what they needed? Cloud started walking towards them nervously while Tifa still had her back to him. "Hey Cloud!" Shera blurted out as Tifa turned around. Cloud stopped his movement as Tifa made eye contact with him.

"Hey Shera and Tifa," he said in a low voice. He walked up to the Highwind still exchanging glances at Tifa. Tifa gave him a hug as he hugged her back, she never wanted to let go but she could feel Shera still staring at them together.

" How've you guys been?" Cloud said getting out of the hug. Shera thought she should've left so they could talk but Cid was already yelling for her to start unloading the stuff.

"Were all great! How about you?" Shera answered for Tifa. Tifa was still looking at Cloud as he was staring at her also. Shera saw the connection between them and didn't even think that Cloud had even heard her. "Hello?" Shera said as Cloud and Tifa started to listen to Shera.

"Yeah?" They both replied at the same time. Cloud smiled at Tifa, she looked down. "Well I've been great, just been busy doing deliveries." Cid called Shera to come inside the Highwind for something so she left them alone for a minute.

"So where have you been?" Tifa asked.

"I've been here what about you?"

"Still at 7th Heaven."

Cloud wanted to tell Tifa he was sorry for what he had done to her but he couldn't find the words. He could here it in her voice that she was longing for him, it put him down even more. She had waited for his love all these years and he just passed those years like they never happened. It was now he discovered what he had done and he regretted all his actions.

"Tifa I...," he started but couldn't finish.

"Yes Cloud? What is it?"

Cid then came from inside of the Highwind, "Cloud could you help get things out?"

"Uhh... yeah sure."


	3. Chapter 3

CloTi FanFiction

By: Klouni

Chapter 3 Incomplete Words

Alright third chapter, thanks to all the viewers again I feel encouraged well yeah I tried to make this longer I hope you guys like it!

Cloud helped move all the things with Cid, Shera, Vincent, and Tifa. Cloud glanced once in while at Tifa wondering if she would glance his way but never seemed to. He got bad all the thoughts came back to him, he hated the moments he had thinking about the same incident that happened so many years ago. He cursed himself feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he remembered the wound on Tifa. He dropped the box he was holding while everybody looked his way.

He was leaning over holding the center of his chest, Cid looked at him then walked over to him to talk to him. "Cloud you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright just a little pain..."

"Man are you sure? Damn man you look like shit to me."

"No I'm okay," Cloud picked the box up and continued what he had been doing as Cid looked at him strangely. Tifa felt worried a little, Cloud looked like he was in pain but she had no idea why he was like that. It might be Aerith she thought, her death was his pain like if he was the one that died instead of her. Tifa stared at Cloud while he had his head down with a painful look on his face. She felt like she was hurting him, she didn't want to hurt him but she still had a vengeance that she wanted.

Cloud lifted his head as he noticed Tifa staring directly at him, he turned to face her but she had turned around to talk to Shera. After they got everything off the Highwind, everybody got ready to go have a little reunion, just the ex members of AVALANCHE. Cloud noticed that Barret nor Yuffie had shown up yet, _where had they been?_ He thought briefly as he walked out and headed towards the hotel Cid, Shera, Tifa, and Vincent were staying in. There they were everybody stood next to the room they were going to meet in as if they were waiting for Cloud for a long time.

Cloud jogged over to where they had been looking at the only that surprised him. "Tifa...," he said in a whisper so faint that no body could hear him. She was wearing a dark red dress that matched the color of her eyes. He stared at her amazed as Cid started laughing and Tifa turned to see Cloud in his excitement. He felt embarrassed as his whole face turned a bright red. Tifa felt annoyed, he stared and stared but never did anything about it. She always welcomed him, but he never made a move on her no matter how much he wanted to.

"Cloud you still there buddy?" Cid said sarcastically and laughed again. Cloud felt more embarrassed now, he hadn't seen Cid staring at him or else he would've backed off but he felt ashamed.

They made their way around a table as they all sat down. It was silent everybody sat down looking at each other, Shera decided to break the silence, "so Cloud..."_why was it his name she had to call at moments like this?_ "Yeah?" he replied gently.

"How was it living here for the past three months?" _Damn did she mean that in a mean way?_

"It's great, there's a lot of nice people around here."

"Really, that's nice..." Tifa gave Shera stern face that was obviously telling her to stop. But Shera kept on going, "so you never thought about giving us a visit during these past months?"

Cloud froze unable to answer, he didn't know what to say. Anything he said would be a full out lie and Shera would catch him in it. It was silent as Tifa got more aggravated at Shera. Tifa took Shera to the bathroom to talk to her. Cid had a serious face, "damn your in some shit." Vincent glared at Cloud in the same seriousness.

"Why did you do that Shera?!" Tifa said almost yelling.

"I was just trying to get some answers out of him."

"Why do you need answers to those questions?"

"Tifa, why are you so mad? There is no reason to be mad at me when he was the one that broke your heart."

Tifa thought about what she said, was it true what Cloud had done? Of course it was, she knew he broke her heart but she couldn't die over that, he was a different person than he was now. He wasn't the Zack he pretended to be, she helped him find himself in the lifestream. Zack was part of him back when Aerith had been alive, Aerith fell in love with the Zack she was with in the past.

Tifa sighed and stared hard into Shera's eyes knowing she had been right but didn't know how to reply.

"Tifa it's written all over your face that you still love him, it's not like we can't tell everybody knows."

"Look I know he broke my heart and if you knew why you wouldn't blame him."

"That may be true but it still bothers me that he hurt you... and it bothers me because I don't know if he'll do it again.

Tifa thought once more what Shera said, would Cloud pass her by for someone else again? Not only pass her by but totally forget her. Tifa was puzzled trying to think of what to do.

"Can I at least give him a chance?" Tifa questioned Shera.

"Why are you asking me you don't need permission, it's about you and Cloud I'm not included. But think about it Tifa I don't want you hurt again by him."

"Alright, but you have to asking him these questions, okay?"

"Alright I will, now lets go." Shera and Tifa walked out of the bathroom as they saw Cloud had his head down almost looking like he was crying. He was frustrated, Cid tried to cheer him up with a drink but it didn't help. Tifa felt worse by the minute, she didn't want to cause him pain, it made him think she didn't even want to talk to him. She decided to talk with him outside when she got to the table.

Shera sat down next to Cid as Tifa walked over to Cloud. She bent down and whispered in his ear to come with her. He then met her outside where she had been waiting. It was nightfall, she stood in the moonlight where he could see her, her red dress swaying in the breeze with her dark brown hair. He stood for a minute admiring the moment of her, _she's so beautiful_ he thought as he walked over to her. She turned around to see him, their eyes met as he walked closer noticing she was cold. He gave her his jacket as they walked apart from each other.

"I'm sorry for what Shera was questioning you," she said silently.

"It's alright... she had the right to question me about that."

Tifa was silent as Cloud stopped walking and stood next her staring in her crimson red eyes. There was so much he wanted to tell her but he had to get some other things out of the way first.

"Tifa I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I feel like I ripped you apart for all that I have done."

Tifa stood there fighting back a cry. Cloud lifted her head so that they made eye contact, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Tifa don't cry please... I'm so sorry...," Cloud wrapped his arms around her comforting her. They stood there for a minute as he let go of her looking in her eyes to see the tears that had fallen. "Tifa...," he couldn't finish his sentence, he looked at her seeing fear in her eyes. She didn't want it to happen again, she loved him and wanted to be with him but she still feared the feeling of being alone without him.

"Tifa please... forgive me for what I have done to you I don't think I could live without you..."

Tifa looked at him, he was serious although he sounded like he was pleading for forgiveness he actually meant it. "Cloud I don't think I could live without you either." She smiled and looked at him, he felt better now smiling back at her. All of his bad memories gone as he got lost in her eyes.

"Tifa thank you for always being there for me, you never gave up on me and I couldn't help you..."

Cloud lowered his head in shame, he hadn't done anything to protect her, he hadn't kept their promise... Tifa looked at him lifting his chin so she could see his face, "Cloud you've done more than anything for me, I may have helped you but you helped me out along the way also."

Cloud was feeling better now everything she said cooled him down and made him feel like he was everything to her and that's what he wanted. "Tifa you're the best anyone can ask for." She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him, she felt his warmth against her body. He looked at her as he leaned down and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. She stopped looking at him with a warm smile noticing they had to get back to the reunion or AVALANCHE would suspect something. They walked back in apart from each other while Cid, Shera, and Vincent just stared at them walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

CloTi FanFiction

By: Klouni

Chapter 4 Incomplete Words

Awesome now fourth chapter thanks for the reviews glad you guys liked third chapter. Thanks for the little tips you guys have given me it helps me a lot during my writing.

Cloud and Tifa continued to walk towards the table watching everybody from a distance. They faces seemed amazed for some odd reason, _had they seen us outside? _Tifa just kept staring at them until she reached the table, Cloud slide Tifa's chair out so she could sit down and then made his way to his seat. Cid chuckled lightly as nobody spoke, Tifa felt nervous, _they must've seen us._

"So...," Cloud began.

"Uh... yeah so the wedding!" Cid started

"Alright so, does anybody know where Yuffie and Barret are?" Shera said.

Nobody answered, where had they been? Surprisingly Vincent was there, usually he doesn't come out but he did. Everybody was puzzled for a moment on where the two could have been.

"I guess not," Shera said.

"So the wedding..." Cloud whispered.

All of a sudden someone's PHS rang, everybody went through their pockets until Tifa found out it was hers. "Hello?" She said quietly waiting for an answer.

"Hello Tifa?" It was Yuffie, _well st least she called._

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa said with a smile.

"Uh I'm going to be there right now I'm taking the ship from Junon right now."

"Okay we're in the hotel so just come by."

"Alright I'll see you there bye!"

Tifa turned off her PHS, as she tried to get back on topic.

"Alright the wedding will be like at 4 in the afternoon," Cid began. " And the party after will be until 2 in the morning."Everybody seemed surprised for the party hours, "damn," Cloud said in a low voice.

A half hour had passed as Yuffie came into the hotel smiling as she spotted everybody. Yuffie walked to the table as Shera spotted her and got out of her chair to greet her. "Hey everybody!"

Yuffie said almost yelling.

Everybody greeted her as they all sat down. Cloud was looking at Tifa as she talked with Yuffie.

Yuffie turned to face him and chuckled, he knew what Tifa was telling her because Yuffie always looked at him and laughed when Tifa told her something sweet Cloud had done. Yuffie looked astonished as she whispered loudly to Tifa "are you serious!" Tifa nodded and Yuffie laughing while whispering to Tifa about something else.

Cloud turned around to face Vincent, he hadn't spoken, during this whole reunion. The only time he spoke was when he was with Tifa, it was awkward to Cloud. What was Tifa doing during the three months? Had she been with Vincent? Cloud flooded his mind with questions getting uneasy, he was lost in thought. Cid stared at Cloud as he laughed to himself whispering "damn he's always daydreaming about something."

Vincent was silently waiting as he stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow guys I'm going to my room." Everybody watched Vincent walk to the elevator and go to his room. Cloud glanced at his watch it was 10:35 already. He was a bit drowsy since he'd woken up so early in the morning for his deliveries. Cid went to the bar for a drink, Cloud followed him he needed something to wake him up.

"I'll take a vodka ," Cid said tot he bartender.

"Two please," Cloud added.

"Damn so what's up with you and Tifa, you guys couldn't stop looking at each other after you came back outside."

Cloud thought back when they went outside, the kiss they shared, he cracked a smile as he got lost in thought. Cid looked at Cloud strangely as he slapped Cloud's back to get his attention.

"Oh nothing happened," Cloud serious all of a sudden.

"Yeah sure... you came in all happy when you were sad when you went outside."

The bartender gave them their drinks, as Cid drank it quickly and asked for another.

"Well maybe something did happen," Cloud looked away from Cid's stare.

"I knew it, so what did you do?" Cid said with a little smile.

"Well I guess were together now, well hopefully."

"Nice," Cid said while drinking another shot.

Cloud was getting a bit tired, but everybody looked like they could stay up another 5 hours. All the girls were talking at the table and Cid and Cloud were talking at the bar. Cloud couldn't take it anymore he had to get some sleep, he decided to leave, there was so much to do tomorrow and they wanted to stay up late. Cloud thought for a minute, _where is Tifa going to stay?_ She had to be staying at the hotel. He didn't want to ask, he felt too embarrassed to ask her in front of Yuffie and Shera. Yuffie would just start laughing and Shera would get mad. So he just walked Cid to the table and told everybody he was going to the villa.

He left the table slowly walking trying to stay awake. It was soon that everybody left and tomorrow would be the big day.


	5. Chapter 5

CloTi FanFiction

Chapter 5 Incomplete Words

Sorry for last chapter it sucked really bad well at least I thought so, well anyway 5th chapter and nothing has really cleared up sorry for the long updated chapters usually it would take a day to write a chapter but unfortunately I've been busy sorry guys I'll try to speed up on the updating process. Well anyway thanks again to all viewers It's great to hear what you have to say. Well hope you like this chapter!

This was it, the wedding day, Cloud woke up hurrying to get ready for the big event. He felt like this was going to be an awkward day since yesterday. He'd never seen himself ever react to Tifa like that. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he just started to think about what Tifa was going to look like at the wedding and it all seemed to disappear within his mind.

Cloud had just got out of the shower when he heard someone knocking on the door. He quickly put his clothes on and walked to the door frame while adjusting his tie. It was Cid and Vincent, they were arguing about someone or something missing when Vincent just ran down the hall and left without saying anything to Cloud. Cid looked at Cloud with eyes that looked so sorry, _should Cid tell him?_

"Uh….. yeah Cid? Cloud said getting worried.

Cid looked at Cloud for a minute thinking on how Cloud would take it, but Cloud deserved to know. "Well Cloud……," Cid said as he paused for a minute. "The girls are gone and we have no idea where they could've gone."

Cloud froze in his spot unable to move from where he was standing. He broke his promise again to Tifa, _damn _he thought. He couldn't be there for her and now she's gone nowhere to be seen. "Cloud I'm sorry, but they are all gone even Shera." Cloud hesitated for a moment thinking where they could've gone. There was nowhere they could hide, Cloud knew every place since the delivery service sent him everywhere. He was going to lose her again, there was nothing he could do about it.

Cid stood there just as puzzled as Cloud. _Was it because of last night? What have I done this time?_ "Cloud I don't know if your going to try to find them but I'm sure as hell going right now whether you're coming or not."

"Alright I got my motorcycle do you need one?"

"Yeah, well lets go."

Both Cid and Cloud made their way to the villa to get the motorcycles. Cloud showed Cid how to use it and who was going where and they left their ways. Cloud decided to check the 7th Heaven. He parked his motorcycle outside 7th Heaven as he made his way to the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked loudly waiting for an answer but no one came. _Where could they be?_

Cid went to Rocket Town to check the house to see if Shera had gone there. He unlocked the door and found no one everything had been just as perfect as they left it. "Damn it Shera." Cid sat down for a moment thinking where they could've gone.

Cloud made his way towards Wutai through the mountains. There it was Wutai, pretty amazing place except for the incident with Yuffie that had happened long before. He parked outside the little village as he made his way towards Yuffie's house. He went down to where her room was, they weren't there, "Damn it." He ran out of the house to check her dad's house. Her dad was there but unfortunately she wasn't there.

Cloud left the house thinking of another place they could've gone. The bar, maybe they went to Wutai's bar since the hotel's bar closed. He peered inside for a minute but no one was there. Cloud almost felt like giving up on trying to find them but he couldn't seem to. He had finally got his chance to show Tifa how much he loved her and he lost her again.

His last place, Kalm, he never saw Tifa's interest in Kalm but that had to be the last place to find them hopefully. Cloud drove through the land not seeing any movement until he heard another motorcycle. Cid was across from him noticing Cloud and signaling Cloud to stop for a minute. They both met in the middle of the field. "You find anyone yet?" Cid said anxiously.

"No, I have no idea where they could be but we could check where Barret is staying, I was going to go to Kalm but we can get that last."

They both thought about where Barret had planned to stay, it was silent for a while until they made a decision on where to go. "Well we could go check Gold Saucer, he might be there eh?"

Cloud thought about Gold Saucer so many memories but Barret had to be there, there was nowhere else he could've been. "Alright, we'll check there and if they're not there then I don't know what to tell you." Cloud started his motorcycle with Cid and they rode off to find Barret.

They went to North Coral and asked a few people if they had seen Barret but no success. They reached Gold Saucer and split up to find the rest of AVALANCHE that was missing. Cloud went to the hotel to check if Barret had checked in. "Mr. Hangman how's it going?"

"I'm good long time no see," he said with a smile.

"I'm checking to see if Barret is here, you remember him right? Cloud said.

"Oh yes! Of course I remember, yeah he's staying here, did you need something?"

"Thank God, yeah I need to know where he is, do you know by any chance?"

"Yeah he said he was taking his little girl around to play but I'm not sure exactly where."

"Well thanks that's all I need, I'll see you around."

"Alright bye now."

Cloud roamed Wonder Square looking for Barret, there was so many places he could be at this moment. Cid had probably found him by now. Cloud thought for a moment, what was the best place AVALANCHE always went during the days they spent in Gold Saucer. Chocobo racing of course! Cloud jumped in the little circle of Wonder Square and was now staring at the huge sign that said 'Chocobo Racing'. He made it up the stairs but still no sign of Barret.

Cloud looked around until he saw something. The TV, there was everybody Barret, Tifa, Shera, Yuffie, and Marlene. Finally, Cloud let out a large sigh of relief,_ she's safe _he thought. Cloud stood there for a couple of minutes and then decided to look for Cid to tell him Shera and everybody were safe. Cloud turned around stood at the door frame when he saw Cid coming up the stairs. "Cid!" Cloud said as he saw Cid.

"A, did you find them yet?!"

"Yeah they are right here man!"

Cid reached where Cloud stood, then looked around trying to find them. "Cloud, where the hell are they?!"

"They're racing right now."

Cid was getting aggravated since Shera had left without telling him, it was their wedding today and she went to Gold Saucer to find Barret. It was good that they were all fine and they had found Barret but she could've told him so everybody could go together. There was no explanation to what she had done, and he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her, so he tried to calm down but couldn't seem to.

"Cid you alright?" Cloud said with worry.

"Yeah, I'm just confused, does she even want to get married? She leaves me to find Barret and have a good time, is that better than our wedding?"

Cloud thought about Cid said, Cid was right, there was absolutely no reason the girls should've done this without informing them about it. They were so worried about the girls they lost track of everything. Now the wedding would have be held later in the day which would slow the party down a bit. Everything was getting worse, nothing went as planned anymore.

Cloud hesitated for a moment to find a reply to Cid, Cid looked bad as if he were going to lose everything he had. Today was going to be the hardest day throughout this whole week.

"Cid don't worry man, I know Shera has been looking forward to your wedding. If there was anything that bothered her she would always love you no matter what. Just don't give up on her, she probably wanted Barret to come since we were all together before and this is our first time seeing each other again. She didn't want anybody miss this day especially anybody from AVALANCHE."

Cid looked at Cloud and smiled, "thanks man that helped me a lot."

"No problem, just don't ruin your best day."

"Alright, lets go find them they all should be out by now."

Cloud and Cid walked towards the door where they racers come out of and waited for a few minutes. Then Barret came through the door holding it open for the girls to walk through. Cloud and Cid sat at the table and watched Barret as he let the girls in. There they were, Cloud and Cid walked towards them.

"Hey Barret," Cloud said loudly so everybody could hear him.

Everybody turned to look at Cloud. "Hey ya ass is finally here!"

"Well, if Cid and I knew sooner we would've came a long time ago," Cloud looked at the girls briefly.

"So how long have you girls been here?" Cid asked curiously.

They exchanged looks trying to look for a decent answer. " They've only been here since yesterday." Barret said looking at Cid wondering why he looked so pissed.

Cid walked over to Shera and they went for a walk around Gold Saucer. While Cloud greeted Barret as if this whole thing never happened. Tifa glanced passed Cloud to see his mood, Cloud seemed happy, she thought he was going to be mad but he was actually happy.

Cloud walked over to Tifa grabbed her by the hand and he walked with her around the entry to Chocobo Racing.

"So you alright?" Cloud said nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for leaving, Yuffie wanted Barret to come so she brought me and Shera with her so she wouldn't be alone."

"It's alright, I was worried about you being in trouble but it looks like you are fine." Cloud smiled at Tifa moving her hair out of her face to see her crimson eyes.

"Why did you leave so early last night?"

"I was tired, I haven't slept in a while so I've been kind of drowsy."

"Well you should've waited longer, you had a lot waiting for you." Tifa said smiling while looking into his light blue eyes. "Oh really?" He said chuckling.

"What is it I missed if it's right here?"

"Yeah that's true but still you make no move." Cloud laughed as he looked at her thoroughly. He held her tight in his arms as she did the same. Tifa looked at Cloud moving her hands to his neck. He bent down and kissed her for what seemed like forever until he released his lips from hers. Cloud tilted his head noticing Yuffie peeking out from the corner of the stairs. He laughed silently then turned back to Tifa noticing she had a disturbance in her eyes.

"You okay?" Cloud said.

Tifa looked at Cloud with a smile, "yeah I'm fine why?"

Why was she hiding her emotions? He thought they got passed that after last night but obviously not. "You look depressed." She looked at Cloud knowing he had been right.

"I just want to get away, you know?"

"Like away from everybody?"

"Yeah, just you and me." Cloud looked at Tifa with a smile.

"Okay when?"

"Like in a few days."

"Whatever you want," Tifa smiled and kissed Cloud gently not noticing the little ninja that was spying on them. Tifa held Cloud's hand as they both returned to Barret and Yuffie. Barret stared at Yuffie while Tifa and Cloud made their way up the stairs. Yuffie was making impressions of Tifa and Cloud together. Barret was trying to give her signs that they were coming up but he kept on laughing.

Tifa spotted Yuffie kneeling down right next to the stairs. "Uhh…. Yuffie?"

Yuffie turned to face Tifa, laughing a bit. "Oh I just dropped something right now." Cloud was behind Tifa, holding her with his hands on her waist. Barret was astonished as he saw them both together. He never thought they would've gotten together, especially not Cloud, with the way that he used to be with Aerith. Cloud glanced at Barret seeing how surprised he was.

"Okay, so where is Cid and Shera? They're still not here?" Tifa switched glances from Barret to Yuffie.

"Uhh….no not yet." Barret and Yuffie said together.

Cloud looked at his watch, "Damn we got to go."

"What do you mean?" Yuffie said.

"Well we have to get the wedding started cause everybody is there already."

"Oh yeah! Barret you going?" The ninja said smiling.

"Hell yeah of course!"

"Well let's get moving then, we have such little time."

They all went through Gold Saucer trying to find Cid and Shera. They stopped at Wonder Square where they found them both sitting down. Cid was holding Shera's hand and smiling while she did the same. "Well they worked everything out." Cloud said happily.

They all walked over to Cid and Shera.

"Cid we got to go! The wedding has to start." Cloud reminded him.

"Oh shit lets go! Wait we don't have enough motorcycles!"

"Oh we got here by chocobos," Tifa said while walking with Cloud.

"Alright we will meet you guys at Costa del Sol." Cid kissed Shera and she left with Yuffie to the front. Cloud was still with Tifa. "Hey Cloud come on man we got to go!" Cid said from a distance. "I'll meet you guys there!" With that Cid and Barret left to the front with Yuffie and Shera. Cloud stood behind Tifa his hands still on her waist while nuzzling her neck. Tifa loved it when he did that.

She smiled and laughed at him, until she turned around to face him. He smiled at her and gently layed a kiss on her soft lips. "So is this what you want? Cloud said.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to be alone with me for a while." Cloud smiled looking at her.

"Yeah just a little further away for a few days," she smiled back at him. He looked at her smiling.

"Well how about in three days?"

"Alright as long as I'm with you it could be any day." She said while looking at his deep blue eyes. He kissed her again tightening his grip around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt good with him, nothing could take away her happiness she had right now. She released from his kiss looking at him with a smile.

"Well I think we better get going or we'll be late." He said not letting her go.

"Yeah lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

CloTi FanFiction

By: Klouni

Chapter 6 Incomplete Words

Hey guys another chapter for you, this chapter was difficult at times but I like it so hopefully you guys do. If anyone wanted me to wtite a story about something that interests you email me so I can possibly make another story, alright thanks guys.

Tifa decided to ride with Cloud and leave the golden feathered chocobo to Dio. They both rode to Costa del Sol meeting everybody at the hotel. Cloud stopped and parked the motorcycle next to the villa as he walked with Tifa to the hotel. Vincent was standing with Cid and Barret in the lobby waiting for the girls to get ready. Cloud and Tifa walked over to them. Cloud released Tifa from his grip and let her go to Yuffie and Shera's room.

"Hey what's up guys," Cloud walked closer to them.

"Look how happy yo ass is!" Barret said loudly as usual. Cloud smiled and lowered his head trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah," Cloud said lifting his head unable to hide his smile.

"Damn man, so what's up wit you and Tifa?!"

"Nothing nothing……" Cloud said tilting his head towards the elevator waiting for the girls to come. "Uhh.. I think we should get going to the beach where the wedding will be?" Cloud said suddenly.

"Oh shit, yeah we got to go!" Cid said walking towards the entry of the hotel, as the guys followed Cid out.

_The Girls Room_

Tifa reached the room when she saw Yuffie running towards her. Yuffie had a big smirk on her face as she ran and hugged Tifa. "Hey Yuffie, why are you so happy?"

Yuffie smiled, "uhh… you and Cloud?" Tifa blushed and looked away from Yuffie. "Yeah, what about me and Cloud?"

"Is that what you wouldn't tell me yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was obvious that Cloud was holding you today around your waist!" Tifa looked at the ninja with a face of disbelief. But there was nothing Tifa could hide from Yuffie, the little ninja always found out what Tifa was hiding. "Okay, well last night we sort of got together…."

"And…?" Yuffie said anxious to find out what Tifa had to say.

"That is it, nothing more important," Yuffie looked at Tifa not believing her.

"What do you mean that's it? You guys have done more than that." Yuffie chuckled remembering Cloud and Tifa in Gold Saucer. "And how are you so sure?" Tifa seriously looked at Yuffie.

"Remember when I told you I dropped something at Gold Saucer?"

"Yeah, when I came up the stairs."

"Alright well I saw you guys down there when I bent down." Tifa remembered when Cloud noticed something but she didn't bother to look because she was leaning against Cloud's chest. "Well that little moment should give you all the answers," Tifa smiled and walked to the room to change for the wedding. Yuffie stood there puzzled for a moment and then realized what Tifa was talking about.

Tifa got inside the room seeing her reflection from a mirror ahead, there was silence in the room. Yuffie came in behind Tifa, "Tifa?"

"Yeah? Where is Shera?"

"Oh Shera had to go to the beach already." Yuffie said cheerfully. Tifa looked at the clock on the wall it was almost 4:30 . They were going to be late, the ceremony started at 4:50 . "We have to get ready now were going to be late come on!" The both got ready as time passed by while everybody waited.

It was now only three minutes before the ceremony, Yuffie and Tifa made their way towards the beach. Vincent came running towards the hotel looking for Yuffie and Tifa. Both of the girls came out of the elevator seeing Vincent opening the door to the hotel. Vincent ran towards the girls in his tux, staring exactly at Yuffie stopping suddenly. Tifa saw his stare and stared laughing while grabbing his arm as Yuffie did the same. They all made it in time to the ceremony in loss of breath.

As the ceremony passed the party soon began. Everybody walked towards the little tent on the far side of the ceremony. There were tables and chairs scattered among the white beach as gentle music played. Everybody made their way to their reserved table as the party began.

Cid and Shera looked so happy, they had their own table partially in the middle of everybody. Cloud walked over to Tifa while he stood and saw both Yuffie and her socializing. Cloud stared at Tifa for a moment with a smile on his face suddenly remembering he was going to the table. He walked over to her seat while she quickly noticed him. Tifa was wearing an all black dress with her hair down as always. Cloud stood behind her chair holding the top of her chair. Vincent walked over to Yuffie silently.

"May I have this dance?" Vincent suddenly interrupted as he held his hand out to Yuffie.

Yuffie turned a bright red, "yes you may." Tifa saw the both walk away to the rest of the people dancing. Cloud stood there still looking down on Tifa as she watched Vincent and Yuffie. Cloud sat down in Yuffie's chair still having his eyes on Tifa. Tifa didn't even notice until she turned her head. Cloud smiled at Tifa as she smiled back. "Hey." Cloud said anonymously.

"Hey, you having a good time?"

"Well I guess now that I'm here with you I'm better." Tifa smiled gently at Cloud.

"Yeah I guess I could say the same," Tifa said sighing a bit. Cloud looked in Tifa's eyes seeing the same disturbance as before. He stood from the chair, holding his hand out. "Come on lets go for a couple of minutes." Tifa grabbed his hand as they snuck out of the little party on the beach.

They walked hand in hand trying to hide from the party. Until they came to a little bench where they sat down. The bench was facing the ocean and the moon, the moon lay on the ocean as a reflection.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa as she lay her head on his shoulder. They sat there silent looking at the view of the ocean ahead. Tifa lifted her head to look at Cloud seeing his stare at the still ocean. He turned his head noticing her stare, and smiled at her. "So how do you feel right now?"

Tifa kept her stare on him, this was the best time she ever had with Cloud. It was secluded, quiet, and with the best view nothing could be more perfect.

"I feel good, this is perfect,"She smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him.

Cloud stared back towards the beach as Tifa kept her stare on him. Seeing a twinkle in his eyes everytime he blinked to look at the reflection of the moon on the ocean. It was silent except for the small waves crashing up against the shore. Both Cloud and tifa didn't say a word for quite a time. Tifa came in closer to Cloud while putting her hand on his chest for warmth. The gentle breeze from the ocean came rushing past them a bit frigid.Cloud noticed Tifa's movemnet and wrapped his arms around her tighter and firmer. Cloud smiled at her while holding her to keep her warm.

Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes seeing him look back, Cloud then bent down closer to Tifa staring at her intently. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he gently kissed her. Tifa positioned her arms directly around Cloud's neck while softly falling backward onto the bench. Cloud released from Tifa looking at her briefly as he held himself up with one arm so he wouldn't crush her.

He looked deeply into her eyes finally noticing what he wanted in his life '_Tifa.'_ He kissed her again still holding himself up with his other hand on her back . Tifa grabbed him closer to her deepening the kiss. Tifa stopped suddenly to Cloud's dismay, and remembered about the party. Cloud and Tifa had been gone for too long. Cloud looked at Tifa for a long moment, "Cloud?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied quickly.

"We have to go back."

"Oh crap... I forgot." Cloud got up while helping Tifa up. Tifa glanced at the ocean once more as they started walking back to the beach.


End file.
